This invention is for use in solid waste reduction by separation of recyclable materials and trash. The prior art on the invention is documented in U.S. patent Document Des 322703 Dosunmu. A four compartment bin with a bottom drawer, covered with a hooded lid with four access doors, to the top four compartment, equipped with a clean out hole to a bottom drawer compartment.
This bin is now improved with a flat top lid, with four access doors hinged to the lid. The flat top lid is equipped with a placement dowel, to ensure that the lid can only be placed in one possible position on to the master bin, to ensure deposit of recyclable materials and trash as labelled or classified for recycling requirement. This measure will prevent accidental mix up of recyclable materials and trash. The flat top lid in this application is to replace the hooded lid, shown in U.S. patent document Des 322703. The flat top lid is convenience during storage for effective use of limited retail or warehouse space. The five compartment bin is a master bin with groves molded on to each inside four walls, to insert a removable separator that forms the top four compartment and a bottom cavity with a rail to slide in a drawer that makes the fifth compartment. When the divider is removed it allows stacking of the bin in storage for efficient utility of limited storage space in transporting of bin, at warehouse and retail stores. The flat top lid has lift up access doors for use in depositing of recyclable materials and trash. This flat top lid gives users easier access to the bin from one standing location, unlike the hooded lid that requires some movement around the bin to make deposits into separate compartments which are classified for recycling. The access doors are hinged to the lid. The four top lid may be labelled for use to hold Trash, Aluminum, Glass, Plastic and the bottom bin drawer for paper or paper products such as juice or milk cartons which may be flattened and stored in the bottom drawer.